1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing assembly, more particularly to a swing assembly having a canopy with an adjustable inclination.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional swing assembly which includes a pair of spaced-apart lateral frames 11 (only one is shown), a horizontal bar 116 interconnecting upper ends of the lateral frames 11, a seat unit 12 disposed among the lateral frames 11 and the horizontal bar 116, a pair of linking units 120 (only one is shown) for connecting the seat unit 12 to the horizontal bar 116, and a canopy 13. Each of the lateral frames 11 includes a lower frame portion 111 and an upper insert rod 117 which extends vertically and which is secured to one end of the horizontal bar 116. The lower frame portion 111 has a front leg 111A and a rear leg 113 fastened to the front leg 111A by means of two fasteners 112. The front leg 111A has a tubular connecting portion 111B that defines an open upper end of the front leg 111A. The insert rod 117 has a restricted lower end 117A extending axially into the upper end of the tubular connecting portion 111B. A pair of screw fasteners 118 extend transversely through the tubular connecting portion 111B and the restricted lower end 117A of the insert rod 117 for fastening the insert rod 117 to the tubular connecting portion 111B. An inclined hanger rod 119 extends between the horizontal bar 116 and a respective one of the insert rod 117 adjacent to the corner of the horizontal bar 116 and the respective insert rod 117. Each of the linking units 120 includes front and rear linking rods 124, 125 which have lower ends connected pivotally to the seat unit 12, and a hook member 110 mounted on a respective one of the hanger rods 119 and connected to upper ends of the front and rear linking rods 124, 125. The canopy 13 includes a rectangular canopy frame 131 which has parallel lateral rods 133 disposed above the horizontal bar 116 and welded to upper ends of the insert rods 117, and which has a canopy member 132 mounted thereon.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional swing assembly: First, as the canopy frame 131 is welded to the upper ends of the insert rods 117, it is not possible to adjust the inclination of the canopy 13 to achieve the desired sun-blocking effect. Second, since the weights of the seat unit 12 and a person seated on the seat unit 12 are applied to the insert rods 117 and the horizontal bar 116 via the hanger rods 119, and since the insert rods 117 are fastened to the tubular connecting portions 111B of the front legs 111A merely by means of two screw fasteners 118, the connection between the insert rods 117 and the tubular connecting portions 111B is not strong enough.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a swing assembly having a canopy with an adjustable inclination and a more durable construction.
Accordingly, the swing assembly of the present invention includes a support frame unit, a seat unit, a pair of linking units, a canopy frame and a pair of adjustable mounting units. The support frame unit includes a pair of spaced-apart lateral frames with lower end portions adapted to be supported on a ground surface, and upper end portions, and a horizontal bar interconnecting the upper end portions of the lateral frames. The seat unit is disposed among the lateral frames and the horizontal bar. The linking units are spaced apart along a longitudinal direction of the horizontal bar. Each of the linking units has an upper end connected pivotally to the horizontal bar, and a lower end connected pivotally to the seat unit, and thereby suspending the seat unit above the ground surface. The canopy frame has a pair of lateral rods which are spaced-apart in the longitudinal direction of the horizontal bar, and which are perpendicular to the horizontal bar. Each of the adjustable mounting units mounts a respective one of the lateral rods on the horizontal bar, and includes a retaining member, a stationary seat, a pivot axle and an operable rotary knob. The retaining member is secured to the respective one of the lateral rods. The retaining member has a first axle hole formed therethrough, and a first end face formed with a series of first engagement teeth around the first axle hole. The stationary seat is secured to the horizontal bar, and is disposed adjacent to the retaining member. The stationary seat has a second axle hole formed therethrough. The second axle hole is aligned with the first axle hole. The stationary seat further has a second end face that confronts the first end face and that is formed with a series of second engagement teeth around the second axle hole for engaging the first engagement teeth. The pivot axle has a first end secured to the respective one of the lateral rods, and a threaded second end which extends from the first end in a direction transverse to the respective one of the lateral rods through the first and second axle holes and the stationary seat. The rotary knob is disposed adjacent to the stationary seat opposite to the second end face and threadedly engages the second end of the pivot axle. The rotary knob is operable in a first direction for threading toward the stationary seat to abut against the stationary seat so as to enable the first end face of the retaining member to contact tightly the second end face of the stationary seat and to enable the first engagement teeth to engage the second engagement teeth, thereby preventing rotation of the retaining member relative to the stationary seat about an axis of said pivot axle to prevent in turn rotation of the lateral rods of the canopy frame relative to the horizontal bar. The rotary knob is further operable in a second direction opposite to the first direction for threading away from the stationary seat, thereby releasing the first engagement teeth of the retaining member from the second engagement teeth of the stationary seat, and thereby permitting rotation of the retaining member together with the respective one of the lateral rods relative to the stationary seat and the horizontal bar so as to permit tilting adjustment of the canopy frame.